


One Night Only

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Nights Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, MissLittyKitty, Nights Series, One Night Only, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after and OFC knows exactly what this all was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> A big, big shout-out to my Super-Beta Wusch!! I love you, Mama!!! :P

Ever so slowly the space between sleeping and waking pulled me in. Something utterly warm and soft flooded my senses. Snippets of a scene – seemingly of a thought or a memory – flitted through my mind and a feeling so intense spread throughout my whole body, engulfing me. Seizing me. Moaning deeply, a sensation of pure pleasure came over me and I arched my back. 

As I drifted toward waking up, I felt the softness of sheets beneath me; the smoothness of silk on my body and I realized with some sort of perplexity that I was naked. Another image of my hands grabbing handfuls of blondish hair appeared in my mind and a deep sigh escaped my lips. At the same time, I felt warmth on my shoulder, traveling upwards to cup my cheek. A calloused thumb traced first my cheekbone then my lips, the grip strong but the touch gentle. And with another sigh, I came to.  
Blinking the sleep away, I opened my eyes. His smile was the first thing I saw, followed by the surprisingly tender expression on his handsome face. He was leaning over me with one knee drawn up onto the bed, holding himself up with his left arm, his hand pressing into the mattress next to my neck. 

“Hey,” I said quietly, a smile appearing on my face to match his just as images of last night drifted into my mind more clearly and I couldn’t help the blush.  
“Hey yourself,” he rasped, his eyes crinkling around the edges making me smile wider. “I’m sorry to wake you. I know it’s really early but…I kinda need to get going soon. My stylist will be here shortly and….”  
Placing a finger on his lips to interrupt his rambling, I stretched slightly not caring about the sheet slipping from my torso.  
“I know,” I said and lifted myself up a little to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Those lips which had given me oh so much pleasure last night. More scenes from last night flooded my memory – his big, strong hands and especially his mouth on me, teasing me, caressing me, driving me insane – shooting shockwaves of pleasure through me so that I couldn’t help myself but to deepen the kiss. 

He reciprocated by letting his hand travel from my cheek to the back of my head. His other arm wrapped itself around my back while he slowly sat himself down on the mattress pulling me with him. Within seconds I sat in all my glorious nakedness on his jeans-covered lap, my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and one hand at the nape of his neck, stroking through his slightly damp hair. The hand on my head buried itself in my hair and his other roamed the naked expanse of my back, at the same time pressing me flush against his chest. 

I felt so close to him in this moment, I hadn’t felt it last night. Sure, we’d given each other a whole truckload of pleasure but this…this felt completely different. Better. Amazing.  
It was a moment out of time and space with our lips and tongues just caressing, exploring the other. It was slow. It was gentle. It was sweet. It was everything last night hadn’t been. But most likely, it was not what I needed right now. I wanted it, craved it even but I shouldn’t have done it because it made leaving so much harder.  
With a moaning sigh, I broke the kiss and came back to the real world. I sat for a few seconds unmoving, simply gazing into his eyes. Eventually I smiled, broke the gaze and slid off his lap and out of his embrace. 

“So, your stylist…do I have the time to grab a quick shower before he or she’ll be here?” I asked and found his eyes again. They darted to his wristwatch for a split second before he nodded. “Sure you do.”  
“Good,” I replied and with another smile, I made my way around the bed and to the door to the bathroom, collecting what I could find of my clothes, all the while feeling his gaze following me.

It took me a little over ten minutes to shower and make my hair look at least somewhat presentable and in those ten minutes I succeeded in convincing myself of what I had to do and how I needed to handle this. I knew what this was; had known it all along. 

Steeling myself with another deep sigh, I emerged from the bathroom and found him waiting for me with my dress in hand which he handed to me.  
I thanked him with a smile and slipped into it, fumbling a little with the zipper in the back until I felt his hands on my waist. My breath caught in my throat completely without my doing while his hands ran up my sides and across my back to reach the zipper. I felt the warmth of his fingers while he closed the dress; felt them brush against my bare skin several times. And every time it happened a shower of sensation ran through me, forcing my eyes closed. 

All of this had taken no more than ten to fifteen seconds, tops. But the way he did it displayed so much tenderness and care, I felt hard pressed not to turn around and kiss him again. And again. And again.  
Upon feeling his hands settle on my shoulders and only a second later his lips at the nape of my neck, I shuddered and made myself step away from him. Why did he make this so hard? Why did he have to show me all of his solicitude right now? Why the uncalled for and completely unexpected display of affection? Lightly shaking my head, I turned to him and smiled. 

“Thank you for a great night,” I told him quietly to which he nodded and stepped closer to me saying my name. “I would….”  
“Don’t,” I cut him off, shaking my head once again despite being utterly staggered. The expression on his face told me everything he had just wanted to say but I couldn’t. And – even more fraught with meaning – he couldn’t; even if he didn’t realize it now. 

“I know exactly what this is…what this was,” I said, trying to keep my voice light. “And so do you, Jeremy. Anything more would just make this complicated and I don’t want that. And you don’t either. Your life’s already complicated enough.”  
“I know,” he mumbled and said my name again, making me weak in the knees. His deep gray eyes sought mine as he took both of my hands in his. “I just…I wish it wasn’t. Right now more than ever before. – You’re incredible, I hope you know that.” 

The way he looked at me pierced my heart and his half smile nearly brought tears to my eyes. Without really thinking, I stepped forward, placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered, “So are you.” 

And with that I left him, walked through the open sliding doors of the bedroom. I grabbed my two bags from next to the couch, slipped into my heels and continued on toward the exit of his suite. When I took hold of the handle, a flicker of movement caught my eye and I lifted my head to see him standing next to the couch.  
“Goodbye, Jeremy,” I said and the smile appearing on my face didn’t need to be forced. He returned it briefly and when I turned my back to him and pulled the door open, I heard his very quiet voice.  
“Goodbye.” 

\-----

On the taxi ride to my apartment, it was hard not to reflect on what had happened last night. My heart wanted to refuse those memories but my head had other ideas. Snippets flitted once again through my mind and when I looked down and noticed the small laminated rectangle tied to the strap of one of my bags, I couldn’t push the image away.  
Two words. That had been all it had taken. Two words and the way he’d looked at me. And I had known in that instant that I was a goner.  
“Nice shot.” That’s what he’d said. I’d turned around, found his smiling face, eyes crinkled around the corners and his nose scrunched up in such an endearing way, I had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. 

“Really nice shot,” he’d said again and motioned to the screen of my camera. I’d stammered my thanks, having recognized him at once and found myself too surprised to do anything else. But when he’d taken a hold of my camera only seconds later, turned it around and took a slightly lopsided selfie of the two of us, my temporary nervousness had vanished. 

Instead we’d laughed about our expressions on the picture before he’d started to point out various shots for me to take. Which I’d done.  
With a sigh, my fingers traced the sharpish edge of the laminated paper rectangle and I remembered how Carla had dumped it – along with a shitload of work – onto my desk last morning. I recalled how she’d pointed at it and demanded for me to find a replacement for the job – some kind of charity function – because she had something better to do and Pete shouldn’t be bothered with it.  
A sly smile crept onto my face as I remembered the resolution, the determination I’d felt yesterday while slipping the laminated ID card into my purse. I’d certainly found a replacement: the bookkeeper of my cousin Pete’s photo studio. Meaning me. 

As I climbed out of the cab, my thoughts drifted once more back to Jeremy and while unlocking the door to the apartment complex, I shook my head at myself. All I’d wanted was a chance to take pictures, adding the possible opportunity of showing Pete that I could do it even if I didn’t have the necessary training for it, as he always claimed.  
Never in a million years had I pictured the night to end the way it had. I hadn’t expected Jeremy. No, scratch that. I’d known he would be there along with a couple dozen other stars and starlets. What I hadn’t expected was Jeremy happening to me. And that he had. Oh god, he definitely had happened to me. 

A slight twinge shot through my heart at the thought and my hands briefly faltered trying to insert the key. But I pushed this feeling away with all my might, shoved the door open and stumbled into the short hallway. Dumping my bags by the small sideboard, I slipped out of my heels and headed for my bedroom where I let my gaze linger on my bed before moving on to the clock on my bedside table. It was just after five in the morning. For a few seconds I debated with myself if I should try to get some more sleep but decided against it almost immediately. I didn’t want to sleep right now. First and foremost, even if I would be able to sleep which I doubted very much, I had the feeling I’d only be dreaming of the night before. And that was something I wanted to avoid if at all possible. And second, there was a desk full of paperwork waiting for me thanks to Carla so that an early start at work wouldn’t be a bad idea at all. 

So fifteen minutes later, I found myself on my way to work. Taking the subway, I made a quick stop at my usual coffee place and eventually unlocked the backdoor of my cousin’s studio. I made use of the time waiting for my computer to start by opening all reachable windows and cleaning up the small kitchen.  
Once settled in my chair, I got to work, sorting through everything Carla had so unceremoniously loaded onto my desk the day before. I typed up several bills, transferred some money to pay for some new equipment before checking the studios E-Mails. I never noticed how the time flew by. Only when I heard Pete loudly yell, “And what the fuck am I supposed to do now, Carla?” I noticed that it was already after six. I jumped from my chair as Pete rounded the corner literally screaming, “No, that’s not fucking my problem. It’s yours, Carla. You got into the mess, now figure out how to get out of it.”  
With that he hung up and turned to me. “Fuck, why am I surrounded by idiots and fuck-ups?” 

“Oh well, thanks cousin,” I piqued, tilting my head to the side. “I’m sorry you think so.”  
“Not you,” he snarled. “I meant Carla. She’s…she’s indisposed today for fuck’s sake and I’ve got a shoot in less than an hour.”  
“And?”  
“And what? I’m fucked, that’s what! I can’t do this without an assistant, that’s the problem. Carla knows how to set stuff up better than I do. Fuck!”  
Pete kicked the trash can next to my desk so that it flew straight across the room and hit the wall, dispersing paper all over the floor.  
“You’ve got me,” I said earnestly, fixing him with a hard look. My cousin froze for a nanosecond before bursting into laughter. I put my hands on my hips, keeping my gaze on him until he eventually calmed down to chuckling. At last his laughter faded altogether and his eyes widened.  
“You’re serious,” he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Honey, I can’t. You can’t.”  
Without saying a word I retrieved the camera from my bag, extracted the SD-Card and handed it to him.  
“Look at those pictures and tell me what you think,” I said. “After that it’s on you to decide if I really can’t.” 

\-----

“Everything ready? They’ll be here in a couple minutes,” Pete nudged me and I sighed, letting my arms holding the camera sink down.  
“We’re good to go, Pete, don’t worry,” I replied and my cousin smiled.  
“Actually, I’m not worried at all. I got you, that’s all that matters.” Upon my smile, he patted my back and walked over to a small table were I’d set up some refreshments.  
The location – a roof garden on a hotel building – was a wonderful setting and I was glad I’d brought my own camera along. Making sure that Pete’s equipment was good to go for one last time, I approached the banister. Lifting the camera to focus, I took several shots of the scenery, a smile coming to my lips. 

“Nice shot,” a voice suddenly said directly behind me and I whirled around, utterly and completely astounded. I felt as if my heart skipped more than one beat and my lungs totally forgot to draw in oxygen. There he stood, his eyes twinkling, crinkles around the edges, a half smile on his face and his nose scrunched up.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, probably a little too loudly. Jeremy laughed, motioned with his hand to the equipment I’d set up and simply said, “Photoshoot.”  
Unable to help myself, I burst out laughing and threw my arms around his shoulders to hug him.


End file.
